


Friends Bound Together in Loneliness

by tazangelofdeath



Series: The Hyacinth Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Barry is a lich so yeah he's dead, Bi-Barry, Canon Trans Character, Canonical Character Death, Desi Character, Desi Harry Potter, Desi Potter Family, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazangelofdeath/pseuds/tazangelofdeath
Summary: In which Barry Bluejeans picks up an odd journal while looking for Lup during his time as a lich in the long 10 years before his family is reunited. Its sister journal is in Joaquin’s plane in the hands of a young woman also fighting her own war. Barry and Hiranya form a deep bond based in their isolation from their friends and family and the struggles they faced. Part of the Hyacinth Chronicles.





	1. Maybe Magic is Real

Hyacinth stared at the open page in her blue journal, eyes wide open and shock visible on her face. Her year 2 teacher, Ms. Razan, had explained to the class that writing in a journal to talk about their days would be magical, but Hyacinth didn’t think she meant it seriously. _Magic was real! I knew it, I knew it! Oh, brother will never believe this._

Hyacinth giggled breathlessly, then clamped a hand over her mouth and looked nervously at the locked cupboard door. Her brother, Harry, was the one chosen to make dinner tonight for the Dursley’s, but Aunt Petunia always hovered nearby and it wouldn’t do for her to hear anything out of the ordinary. Despite wanting to scream in joy, to burst out and grab Harry, to tell her brother that they weren’t freaks, that _Uncle Vernon was wrong, magic was real brother, don’t you understand what this means_ , Hyacinth knew she couldn’t. She already had had too many assignments ruined by her cousin Dudley this term and anymore meant a detention and a word home to her aunt and uncle. That wouldn’t end well.

So Hyacinth did what she could: she re-read the words she had written in the journal, very simple as it was Day 1, an introduction, really. Hyacinth didn’t get to tell very many people who she was since everyone around her knew already: a good for nothing troublemaker like her brother giving her poor relatives a run for their money after her parents killed themselves in a car accident after they drank themselves under the table. Hyacinth didn’t really understand how they could be under a table and in a car at the same time, but she knew well enough that her Uncle was more angry and clumsy than normal when he drank, so she got an idea of what had happened easily enough. But on this assignment, an assignment that she was doing for her and wouldn’t be read by anybody else, she got to say what she wanted.  
She stated her name, the date, and the reason she was writing. She talked about where she lived, what she looked like, her brother, and the neighborhood they lived in. She thought that had been a good start for the first day, she had forever to write in it, and put it away under the cot’s mattress that she and Harry shared.

That was yesterday, though. When she had gone to write in the journal today, well, _somebody had written back._

“Dear Hyacinth,  
It was very nice to hear from you. I should tell you, I’m not used to having journals write to me. I’ve traveled to many planes and never seen anything like it. Is this normal where you are from? You said you live in a place called Little Whinging. Is this a planar system? It would be interesting to test the temporal and spacial Do you like it there? What are your parents like?  
I’m much older than 7, in my fifties. I normally look like a man with brown hair and glasses, but would you believe me if I said I look a bit more like a ghost right now? I’m sorry but I have to go and find my family and friends, we got a little separated.  
Maybe if things work out, we can talk again.  
Barry J Bluejeans”  
\--------------------------------------------  
Barry floated aimlessly in the cave he had found several weeks before, glancing at the map he had of Faerûn. _Lucretia, why? Why couldn’t you have waited until Taako and I found Lup?_ Barry sighed, sound barely passing his non-corporeal lips and wondered where he should look next. His scope had widened now, too: he not only had to find Lup, but Taako, Magnus, Merle, and Davenport and try and stop Lucretia before things got more out of control. He knew her heart was in a good place. She wanted to save this plane and their family. But all Barry could think about right now was working through the grief hoping that past two years hadn’t been a fluke and that John wasn’t on his way. That would really limit his timetable. 

His eyes wandered around his set up and landed on the note Lup had left him. _Back soon._ Barry shook his head, heart heavy. _Oh, Lup. I’m so sorry._ Rationally, Barry knew it wasn’t his fault. They had all decided to artifice the Grand Relics and put them out into the world. They had all worked tirelessly for a solution for 100 years, but sometimes Barry thought that if he had worked harder, done something more then it wouldn’t have come to this. He wouldn’t have lost his love to Pan knows where, the rest of his family would still have their memories, and he would have his body. 

He’d been looking for a necromantic pod to regrow it in, but they seemed few and far between at the moment and he didn’t have the means to get one. He’d found as many books he could and been researching constantly, lich forms not really in need of sleep, but there was only so much he could do to triangulate the position of the Relics without the technology he and Lup had designed on the Starblaster. _Wherever the ship is._ Lucretia had moved the ship and Fischer and he hadn’t had any more luck tracking them down than he had at anything else so far. Honestly, Barry had always felt like the nerd he was and he _liked_ being intelligent, but he had never felt like a true failure until now. In a fit of rage driven by pain and desperation, Barry’s hands lifted and with a loud _CRACK,_ arcane energy shot out from his hovering form and scorched the stone walls of the cave, sending all his notes and papers flying. Barry’s form sank to the ground and he sobbed, feeling the ache in his chest stronger than normal. 

After what seemed like ages in the solitude and darkness devoid of the laughter and warm smiles he was used to, Barry got back up and morosely began to set his cave back in order. Luckily, he hadn’t damaged the electric wiring he had set up that allowed his lich form to hold objects as long as he stayed within the confines charges being given off. As he picked up a worn blue journal with oddly shaped continents that he couldn’t remember purchasing, he wondered if it was somehow Lucretia’s. Hope blossomed in chest for the first time in weeks and his hand began to shake. _How did I miss this?_ As he opened the journal, however, he found nothing but blank pages. Barry closed his eyes and breathed, not sure his field could handle another discharge. 

_Bzz._ Barry opened his eyes and stared at the journal. _What on -_ The journal hummed again and then flashed, bright light filling the cave. Barry couldn’t believe it, but right before his eyes, the first page of the journal was slowly filling was words in a child’s messy scrawl. _Its not the same, but uh, maybe I’m not completely alone._ Barry thought, watching the words stop after several minutes. He picked up a pen and as he began writing back, Barry snorted. _Taako would be laughing his ass off if he knew what I was doing._   
“Hello.  
My name is Hyacinth Potter and I am seven years and am in year 2. Ms. Razan said we should write journels for practise. I have a twin brother, his name is Harry. We live in Little Whinging, Surrey. My brother and I look the same ‘cept only if you know wat to look for. We are the same height, but he has black hair and green eyes with specs and I have lighter hair with hayzily-green eyes. We both are kind of dark skinned. At least that’s what everyone always notizes. Little Whinging is odd because all the houses look the same. Harry and I think its a real bore.  
Well, next time.  
Hyacinth  
2 Feb, Tuesday”


	2. Magic School

“Barry, you there?”  
“Yes.”  
“You’re a wizard, right? Oh, that’s a stupid question. I mean, I know you’re a wizard, but” Minutes go by without any more words.  
“Hyacinth?”  
“Some man er giant? um just broke down the door and told Harry and I that I’m a witch and he’s a wizard and we’re supposed to go to some school called Hogwarts to learn magic?”  
“Wait. What?”  
“A giant, like a literal giant came and broke down a door and harassed V and P and told Harry and I that we were wizards and that those letters that kept coming for us? Yeah, apparently those were letters to this bloody wizard school up north” –  
“Hyacinth, language. Wait, an actual giant?”  
“-called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I think so? I mean, he was massive. Each foot as big of pictures I’ve seen of dolphins in lessons! Harry thought the man – Hagrid, he said his name was, - was talking total rubbish and I thought he was off his trolley. But its real, Bar! And he gave us a mushed birthday cake. It was my first! Then today (er yesterday? sorry! It’s been bloody wild!) we went to get supplies at this outdoor shopping centre called Diagon’s Alley. And there was a bank full of tiny little green gerblins! And”- 

Barry got lost in thought as Hyacinth wrote about the time she and Harry and this Hagrid guy-giant?- had in the London wizarding district. Barry thought they wouldn’t have magical centers in her world, let alone giants. Giants being helpful?? Barry shook his head. The Potter twins had seemed like a magical anomaly and with their parents dead, there wasn’t a way to check if they were magical as well. Petunia and Vernon were extremely volatile when it came to the idea of magic so he supposed it made sense if they had been. Hyacinth had heard enough commentary over the years: Beat it out of them. Beat the freakishness out, Vernon! Barry and Hyacinth had assumed it was because her and Harry weren’t as white as their relatives, but now it seems that it was both: their being desi and their being magical. 

Barry and Hyacinth had both learned many things over the past four years. Barry had told Hyacinth about John and the story of the IPRE crew and the struggles he has in finding them. Nothing too gory or violent, of course, but she knew about it. Hyacinth had finally taken to trusting Barry and had hinted well enough to him about her life and the abuse she and her brother suffered at the hands at Dursleys. Like Barry, she was never that explicit, but it was enough that Barry, in the very little spare time he had, searched for a way to liberate her from her relatives. Barry talked about missing the love of his life and his family and talked search strategies with Hyacinth and she wrote about how her and her brother were drifting apart and how the local Temple kids were really nice and kept inviting her in for snacks because Rabbi Rohel Goldstein said she looked too thin. 

In recounting their stories, both Barry and Hyacinth had learned that tears, sweat, and blood could make their way through the pages, too.

“-also and this makes me mad!: so, like remember that when Harry and I started primary, we had to learn our names cuz V and P didn’t call us them? Well, apparently those aren’t our names either! I mean, they are, but like the English equiv! Honestly, Harry’s really Hari James Potter and I’m Hiranya Hyacinth Evans! I really like them much more, it’s a connection to Dad after all. I think I’ll start changing mine so heads up, Harry Hari doesn’t want to because he thinks it’ll rock the boat, but I think its more important to be who we are. Oh! and we get wands! mine is a-”

Barry smiled softly as he read Hya er Hiranya’s words coming in fast on the pages, her handwriting getting sloppier as she tried to write it all down about her adventures in Diagon Alley, and he hoped that maybe this school would be good for her and Harry. Maybe a place where they would finally be accepted as who they were: smart, kind, and curious eleven year olds who shouldn’t have to worry about being beaten at home because they got good grades. _Oh Lup, _thought Barry, _you’d like her so much. Please come home soon.___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter and its a bit short, but I wanted to get it out there. I can always tweak things if I need to and I felt like chapter 1 needed a friend, so enjoy! Constructive feedback only. Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story to get out of my creative funk, so its mostly just working through some writers block and to do a prompt that's been bouncing around in my head. I have an idea for a series of one shots and AU with my character Hyacinth and I suppose this fits into this. Part of my wanting to write this series with Hyacinth is that I like the Harry-has-a-sister trope, but don't really like the way its done. Constructive criticism only please! Thanks and hope you enjoy :)


End file.
